


Living With a Monster

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Greece, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The story of Agatha's life with Orochimaru.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Monster

**Living With a Monster  
Chapter One: Meeting the monster**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Naruto. This series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.)

 

 

This is the story about a young woman and a man...

 

   A man...who later turned out to be a monster. The poor young woman did not see his true nature at first, because she was blinded by her love for him.

 

That would turn out to be her biggest mistake.

 

   It all began one day, when the young woman, known as Agatha Alexandrou, was taking a walk through her home island. She was a very beautiful woman and many of her male neighbors can attest to that.

 

"Miss Alexandrou~!"

 

"Miss Alexandrou, marry me!!"

 

"YOU'RE GORGEOUS!!!"

 

Agatha giggled, for this was pretty much a regular thing with her.

 

"You certainly have a lot of admirers," spoke a male voice.

 

"Hm?" Agatha hummed.

 

She turned to her right to see a man with long black hair, white skin, golden eyes, and wore a kimono robe. She gasped silently.

 

"Something wrong?" the man asked.

 

"Oh!" Agatha cried. "No, nothing's wrong. Just a little surprised, is all."

 

The man chuckled at her.

 

"I see." he spoke.

 

"I'm Agatha," she introduced herself. "what's your name?"

 

The man grinned and answered, "Call me...Orochimaru."

 

Agatha felt her cheeks turning pink the moment she saw Orochimaru grin.

 

"Nice to meet you," she whispered, "Orochimaru."

 

"It's nice to meet you, too, Agatha." he replied.

 

Agatha smiled at him.

 

"I can tell that you're not around from here," she noted. "where are you from?"

 

"Oh, nowhere special," Orochimaru answered.

 

"That right?" Agatha inquired. "Well...can I guess?"

 

"Of course," Orochimaru nodded. "Take a guess."

 

"...Is it far from here?" Agatha asked.

 

"Not very far," answered Orochimaru.

 

"Does it have any villages?"

 

"Some..."

 

"Are you from one of those villages?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Is it...the Hidden Leaf?"

 

Orochimaru clapped his hands.

 

"Very good." he praised.

 

"Heh," Agatha grinned. "I try."

 

A pause.

 

"So," Agatha began, "what is it that you do for a living?"

 

"Well, you could say I participate in medical practice." Orochimaru answered.

 

"So, you're a doctor?" Agatha asked.

 

"More or less," he replied. "What about you?"

 

"I'm a travel writer," she answered. "I write about my experiences from around the globe."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Yup!" Agatha nodded with a smile.

 

"How interesting. Tell me this, Agatha, what do you plan to write in your book, next?"

 

"Dunno," Agatha shrugged. "I'm still thinking about it."

 

"I see," spoke Orochimaru. "Well, perhaps I could help?"

 

"All right," complied Agatha. "come by my house, later today."

 

"It's a date." Orochimaru replied.

 

"Right," Agatha grinned. "See ya then!"

 

She gave Orochimaru her address and walked straight for her home. As she did...she didn't notice the wicked smirk Orochimaru had on his face.

 

*****Later that day*****

 

"Mama! Papa!" Agatha called as she entered her house. "I'm home!"

 

"Oh, welcome back, Aggie." her mother, Berenice Alexandrou, greeted.

 

"How was your day, sweetheart?" asked her father, Galen Alexandrou.

 

"It was great," Agatha answered. "I met a guy earlier today."

 

"Oh?" inquired Berenice.

 

"Is that so?" asked Galen. "And just who is this man?"

 

"His name's Orochimaru," Agatha replied. "He's a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village."

 

Hearing this caused her parents to gasp in horror.

 

"O...Orochimaru?!" Berenice questioned.

 

"You saw him?!" Galen asked.

 

"Yes." Agatha nodded. "Why? What's wrong?"

 

"We need to call the police!" cried Berenice.

 

"The police?" her daughter inquired. "Why call them?"

 

"Have you gone mad, child?!" Galen questioned. "Orochimaru is a dangerous man!!"

 

"He didn't seem dangerous when I met him." Agatha responded.

 

"That's what he wants you to think!" Berenice exclaimed. "For the good of your soul, stay away from that man!!"

 

"But, I just invited him to come over to our home, today." Agatha told her.

 

" **YOU DID _WHAT_!?** " questioned her parents in shock.

 

That's when they heard the sound of knocking on their front door.

 

"Hello~! Agatha, it's me!"

 

Berenice and Galen both gasped in horror.

 

"Hang on--" Agatha began, until Galen grabbed her.

 

"Don't you DARE answer the door!" Galen whispered.

 

"Dad, what's wrong with you?!" Agatha asked.

 

"Agatha, you listen to your father!" whispered Berenice.

 

Orochimaru was heard knocking on the door again.

 

"Agatha?" he asked. "I can hear voices in there!"

 

"Go away, you heathen bastard!!" Galen shouted. "Stay away from our daughter!!!"

 

"Dad!!" Agatha cried. "He's my guest, you're being so rude!"

 

"No, Agatha, he's being realistic!" Berenice argued. "For goodness sake, come to your senses!!"

 

Agatha managed to free herself from Galen's grasp and walked over to the door.

 

"Agatha, no!" Berenice cried.

 

Too late. Agatha opened the door and saw Orochimaru's smiling face.

 

"I'm sorry about that," the former apologized. "My parents were being just a wee bit paranoid."

 

"I can't imagine why," replied Orochimaru. "Surely, I'm not that bad, am I?"

 

"Anyway, come on inside," Agatha told him. "I'll make tea."

 

   She glared at her parents, who glared back at her. Afterwards, she walked into the kitchen to brew some tea. Thus leaving Orochimaru with her parents, who gave him a disapproving look.

 

"Is there a problem?" Orochimaru asked with a smug grin.

 

"You're damn right there is!" Galen shouted. "Look, here, you two-faced coward. I don't know what you want and I don't know why you're here, but I'm warning you...if you hurt my Agatha...there will be GRIM consequences."

 

"Is that right?" the shinobi inquired.

 

As he said this...a snake slithered out from behind his back and hissed at the couple. Galen and Berenice gasped while Orochimaru lightly chuckled.

 

"Rest assured, I have no intention of harming your precious daughter," he told them. "and I'm only going to tell you this once...don't get in my way."

 

Galen and Berenice only glared at him.

 

"Tea's ready!" Agatha called.

 

Upon hearing her voice, the snake hid itself in Orochimaru's back.

 

"You've been warned." Orochimaru whispered before he went to the kitchen with Agatha.

 

Berenice and Galen looked at each other, worriedly. What did Orochimaru plan to do with their beloved daughter?


	2. Marrying the Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Aggie's slowly beginning to see Orochimaru for what he really is.

**Living With a Monster  
Chapter Two: Marrying the monster**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Naruto. This series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.)

 

 

The next few months were very...hectic.

 

   Orochimaru started visiting Agatha more frequently. Galen and Berenice were becoming more and more worried. They found themselves constantly arguing with Agatha, these days and they weren't the only ones. The rest of Alexandrou family tried to convince Agatha that Orochimaru was no good for her. However, it was no use. The poor girl had fallen in love with the rogue ninja.

 

Unfortunately, that love had made her blind. Her parents are discussing this between themselves.

 

"Galen, what're we going to do?" Berenice asked, her voice cracking a little. "What does she see in that maniac?!"

 

"I don't know, Berenice," Galen answered as he held his head in frustration. "All we can do is pray that she comes to her senses...before something terrible happens."

 

*****A month later*****

 

Agatha had some big news to tell her family...

 

"I'm getting married!"

 

Everyone went pale the moment Agatha uttered those three words.

 

"...Absolutely not," Galen said, sternly.

 

"What?" Agatha asked. "But, Daddy--"

 

"No!" Galen shouted. "I forbid it! Agatha Alexandrou, you will not marry that man!"

 

"Listen to your father, Agatha!" Berenice begged. "Please, come to your senses! You're not thinking clearly!!"

 

"Yes, I am, mother!" Agatha replied. "I decided I'm going to marry Orochimaru!"

 

"YOU ARE NOT MARRYING THAT MONSTER!!!" Galen shouted. "I'D KILL HIM BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPEN!!!!"

 

Agatha started to tear up...then, she glared at her father.

 

"Fine," she hissed. "If that's the way you wanna be...then, you're dead to me!!!"

 

Hearing that caused everyone to gasp in horror.

 

"Agatha, you don't mean that..." Berenice spoke.

 

"Yes, I do." Agatha replied before she stormed off.

 

"Agatha, wait!" cried Berenice.

 

"Come back!" Galen called.

 

"Aggie, don't do this!" her aunt, Aglaia, cried.

 

Everyone begged Agatha not to leave, yet their cries fell on deaf ears. However, they didn't realize that Agatha was silently crying her eyes out.

 

About a month later, she married Orochimaru. Although, her parents never showed. Neither did the rest of her family.

 

   At first, Agatha thought they just didn't want to be there because of Orochimaru...that is...until, she learned something terrible: Galen was in the hospital because he had gotten a heart attack.

 

Lucky for him, the heart attack didn't kill him, though he still needed to be hospitalized. Still, when she heard the news, she rushed right over.

 

"How is he?!" she questioned.

 

"The doctors say that he'll live," Berenice answered. "but it was very close."

 

"Why did he even have one?!" Agatha asked. "Dad's always been so healthy!"

 

"Why do you think?!" asked Agatha's uncle, Calix. "For the love of god, Agatha, he got a heart attack because you married that monster!!!"

 

A wave of guilt hit Agatha after he said those words.

 

_'It's my fault,'_ she thought. _'I did this to him!'_

 

She left the hospital, feeling guilty for her father's heart attack. Her mother and uncle tried to convince her to stay, nonetheless she couldn't.

 

_'Maybe...maybe I did make a mistake,'_ she thought. _'and because of that, Dad had a heart attack.'_

 

"Something wrong?"

 

Agatha gasped before she looked up and saw Orochimaru approaching her, a look of concern on his face.

 

"O-Orochimaru," she spoke up.

 

"You seem troubled," he pointed out.

 

"It's my father," Agatha replied. "He had a heart attack."

 

"That's awful," Orochimaru spoke. "will he be all right?"

 

"The doctor said he'll live," Agatha answered...with tears in her eyes. "Orochimaru...I think it's all my fault!"

 

"How are you at fault?" Orochimaru asked her.

 

"Because...I married you when they didn't want me to!" Agatha answered.

 

"Oh," Orochimaru muttered as he pulled Agatha into a gentle hug. "I'm so sorry, Agatha."

 

Agatha only sniffled as she clung to her husband.

 

"...I just don't understand it," she whispered. "How could anyone hate a man like you?"

 

"...Who knows?" he answered. "Maybe they'll come around, one day."

 

"I hope so." whispered Agatha.

 

   Afterwards, the newlywed couple went on their honeymoon. Things seemed to be going well and during their honeymoon, Agatha was introduced to Kabuto.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Kabuto spoke with a bow.

 

"Y-You, too." Agatha replied.

 

"Something wrong?" Orochimaru asked.

 

_'Yeah, I'm getting these weird vibes from your right-hand man.'_ Agatha replied in thought.

 

"N-nothing's wrong!" Agatha answered with a fake smile.

 

"Right." responded Orochimaru. "Of course not."

 

   The weeks pass and Agatha was steadily growing more and more uncomfortable with her new spouse. For some reason, whenever she went out by herself, she felt like he was always watching her from every corner.

 

In a way, he was. He actually had one of his snakes following her everywhere she went.

 

_'How long does he intend to keep watch over me?'_ she thought. _'It's making me really uncomfortable.'_

 

Poor Agatha did not realize just how much a monster Orochimaru really was...at least, not for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, chapter two was going to be longer, but I decided to cut it into three parts.


	3. Offering oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Here, we see how Kouichi-kun was conceived._

**Living With a Monster  
Chapter Three: Offering oneself**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Naruto. This series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.)

 

 

One night, Agatha was lying in bed...wearing her underwear.

 

"I'm ready, Orochimaru," she spoke up with a smile.

 

Orochimaru grinned.

 

"That's good, Agatha," he replied. "Just lie back and let me do all the work."

 

Then, they kissed, their tongues mingling together in each other's mouths.

 

"Mmm...haa...!" Agatha moaned. "Orochimaru...!"

 

Orochimaru ran his tongue against the roof of her mouth.

 

"Heh," he chuckled. "You like that, don't you?"

 

"I do." Agatha answered. "I like it very much...!"

 

"I'm glad," replied the shinobi. "what say we make this a little more interesting?"

 

   He went down to her womanhood, removed her panties, and then, he began to eat her out. Agatha made pleasured moans as Orochimaru went in deeper. Before long, she had climaxed.

 

"Mmm..." Orochimaru moaned as he licked his lips. "Such a sweet taste."

 

Agatha blushed.

 

"Now then," Orochimaru began, "shall we take it a step further?"

 

"Yes." Agatha answered.

 

   Orochimaru grinned...and he inserted himself into Agatha. When he did...a tiny amount of blood dripped out of her. Agatha chewed on her lip and she moaned. Orochimaru began making moderate thrusts, making her moan even more.

 

"Aaahhh...aaaahhh...aaaaahhh...!"

 

Orochimaru panted as he kept thrusting. Agatha's chest bounced a little with each thrust.

 

"Orochimaru~!" she moaned.

 

   He began to go in deeper and Agatha chewed her lip, trying not to scream; tears of pleasure spilled from her eyes. Orochimaru kissed her as he kept thrusting.

 

"Mmm..." Agatha moaned.

 

Orochimaru then pulled away and licked her neck. She shuddered at the feel of his tongue.

 

"Ohh, god...!" she moaned.

 

Orochimaru went for Agatha's melons. He gave them a nice squeeze.

 

"Aaaahh...!"

 

"You like that, huh?"

 

"Yes...!"

 

"Good..."

 

He removed Agatha's bra. At that moment, he opened his mouth...and started to suck on her jugs.

 

"AAAAAAAHH~!!!!"

 

Orochimaru licked around her nips, then her girls, and finally, he went back to sucking on them.

 

"Mmmm...!"

 

Before long, Agatha just couldn't hold it in anymore.

 

"HAH~!!!!!"

 

She climaxed, as did Orochimaru. Agatha lay back, breathless.

 

"Tell me, Agatha," Orochimaru began. "how was it?"

 

"It...it was...wow...!" Agatha whispered.

 

Orochimaru grinned.

 

"I'm glad." he spoke up.

 

Next, he covered himself and Agatha with the blanket.

 

"Goodnight, Orochimaru."

 

"Goodnight, my dear Agatha."

 

The married couple drifted off into a deep slumber, right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.


	4. Seeing the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Agatha finally sees her husband for the monster that he really is._

**Living With a Monster  
Chapter Four: Seeing the truth**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Naruto. This series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.)

 

 

A few weeks pass and Agatha learned that both she and Orochimaru would be blessed with a certain bundle and she was ecstatic.

 

"I have to tell Orochimaru right away!" she said.

 

So, she went off to look for him.

 

"Orochimaru?" Agatha called. "Orochimaru?"

 

As she went down the stairs, she heard what sounded like faint screaming.

 

"Huh?" she muttered. "What's going on?"

 

Soon, she started to hear a voice.

 

"STOP IT!! STOP IIIIIIIIIT!!!"

 

"What?" she questioned. "Is that...a little girl...?!"

 

"AAAAGGGH!!! I-it hurts!!! Mommy, Daddy!!! HELP ME!!!!"

 

   Without a moment's hesitation, Agatha rushed down the stairs and at the end was a door. She gulped before grabbing the knob and turned it...once she entered the room, her eyes widened in horror.

 

She saw Orochimaru, standing in front of an examination table...sticking various tubes and needles into a little girl!

 

"Oh, Agatha," the shinobi spoke up as he glanced at her. "I didn't hear you come in."

 

"W...what are you...?!" Agatha stammered in shock and horror.

 

"What am I doing, you ask?" inquired Orochimaru with a smug smirk. "Just a little...experiment."

 

"Please help me!!" the little girl cried with tears in her eyes. "He's killing me!!!"

 

"Orochimaru, stop this!" Agatha shouted. "She's only a little girl!"

 

"A little girl with potential," Orochimaru stated.

 

"Potential for what?!" Agatha questioned. "To be a human pincushion?!"

 

"To be my next vessel," the shinobi answered. "One of many, actually."

 

"Vessel?" his wife repeated.

 

"Yes," nodded Orochimaru. "What? You thought I always had this body?"

 

"What?!" questioned Agatha. "You mean you had others?!"

 

"Correct, my dear bride," Orochimaru answered. "And this girl will be the next...if she survives."

 

"NO!!!" the girl cried. "HELP ME!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! I WANNA GO HOME, PLEASE!!!!"

 

"...My parents were right about you...!" Agatha whispered with a glare before shouting, "YOU REALLY ARE A MONSTER!!!!"

 

A pause...until Orochimaru began to laugh.

 

"...Well, Agatha," he began, "it's been fun...but I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now."

 

Agatha gasped. Next, she glanced at the little girl on the table.

 

"Please, help me...!" the girl begged.

 

Agatha glared at this.

 

"Before you kill me, I feel that you should know this." she started.

 

"And what's that?" Orochimaru asked.

 

"I'm carrying your baby." Agatha answered.

 

A pause...until Agatha added, "If you're going to kill me, then go right ahead."

 

"...Child's play," Orochimaru hissed.

 

"Eh?" Agatha muttered.

 

Suddenly, three snakes appeared out of Orochimaru's back.

 

"You think I give a damn about you or some kid?" he asked.

 

"I figured you would say that." answered Agatha. "As I said before, if you wanna kill me, then go right ahead. I won't stop you."

 

"Have it your way," Orochimaru said. "STRIKING SHADOW SNAKE!!!"

 

The snakes lunged for Agatha, who didn't move an inch...however...the snakes suddenly stopped, just a mere inch away from her.

 

"What...?!" questioned Orochimaru.

 

"What's wrong, Orochimaru?" asked Agatha. "I thought you wanted to kill me. Or are you having second thoughts?"

 

Orochimaru growled in frustration.

 

"You...you bitch...!!" he hissed.

 

He lunged for Agatha and grabbed her throat.

 

"AGH!!" Agatha gagged as she tried to pry his hands off.

 

"You can believe that I will enjoy this," spoke Orochimaru.

 

"LORD OROCHIMARU!!!"

 

Orochimaru looked to see, of all people, Kabuto.

 

"Kabuto...?" Orochimaru questioned. "What are you doing here?!"

 

"My lord, please spare her."

 

"WHAT?!! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?!! SHE'S SEEN TOO MUCH!!!!"

 

"I KNOW THAT!!!!" Kabuto replied. "But she is the mother of your child."

 

"So?" Orochimaru questioned.

 

"So if you kill her, you kill the child, too," Kabuto responded with a glare.

 

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden, Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru. "Have you gone soft on me?!"

 

"Of course, not," answered Kabuto.

 

"Then, why should I spare her?" asked Orochimaru.

 

Kabuto sighed.

 

"Because," he began, "the child growing inside of Lady Agatha could grow up to become a powerful shinobi like yourself."

 

A pause...until Orochimaru smirked.

 

"All right," he said as he released Agatha who coughed and gasped and he told her, "your lives will be spared."

 

Agatha only glared at the deranged shinobi.

 

"Oh, don't look at me that way, Agatha," Orochimaru spoke with a grin. "You should be grateful I spared you...but be warned...next time I see you, I won't hold back."

 

"Hmph. Fine." replied Agatha with venom in her voice. "Before I go, release that little girl."

 

Orochimaru sneered.

 

"Fine. I'll let her go." he told Agatha.

 

The little girl sighed in relief at this. Orochimaru removed all of the tubes and needles from her and she ran over and hugged Agatha.

 

"Thank you, miss...!" she sniffled. "Thank you!"

 

"It's okay," Agatha soothed as she picked her up. "I'm gonna take you home, now."

 

   Agatha walked up the stairs, not looking back as she did. The little girl held onto her...and felt something wet drip on her forehead. She looked up...and saw that Agatha was crying.

 

"Miss, why are you crying?" the girl asked.

 

"...Because my heart is broken, that's why...!" Agatha whispered. "The father of my child turned out to be a monster...!"

 

With that, Agatha left, crying her eyes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy.


	5. A gift from above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kouichi is born._

**Living With a Monster  
Chapter Five: A gift from above**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Naruto. This series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.)

 

 

   Agatha had distanced herself far away from Orochimaru and arrived at the little girl's home village. Once they got there, the girl found her parents waiting for her.

 

"Mommy! Daddy!!" she cried as she ran to them.

 

"Sayuri!" they cried as they hugged their daughter.

 

   Agatha watched as the family had a tearful reunion and she was reminded of her own family. They had yet to know of her pregnancy and now was as good a time as any to tell them about it.

 

With that, she turned and walked away.

 

*****Back at Santorini, Greece*****

 

Agatha stood on of her parents' doorstep; she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

 

"Coming!" called Berenice's voice.

 

Berenice opened the door and gasped when she saw her daughter.

 

"Agatha...!" she whispered.

 

"Berenice, who's at the d--" Galen asked, yet he stopped the moment he saw Agatha. "Agatha...?!"

 

"Mom...Dad..." Agatha spoke up, eyes flooding with tears. "you were right...I'm so sorry for not listening to you...! I feel like such an idiot--"

 

At that moment, both of her parents pulled her into a hug.

 

"You foolish daughter~!" they cried as tears of joy fell from their eyes.

 

Agatha sniffled as her tears fell at full force and soon, she just broke down and cried.

 

"I'm just glad you realized it before it was too late," said Berenice.

 

"...But...it might be already too late." replied Agatha.

 

"What do you mean?" Galen asked. "What happened?! What did that bastard do to you?!!"

 

"He tried to kill me," Agatha answered. "even after I told him that I'm carrying his child."

 

Galen and Berenice gasped.

 

"Agatha, listen to me," the latter spoke as she held her daughter's face. "no one, and I mean NO ONE, can ever know that your child's father is Orochimaru. If the government were to ever learn of this, not only will they kill you, but they will kill your child as well."

 

"She's right," the former agreed. "you must protect your unborn child. Its father's crimes are not its own."

 

"So...you're not going to make me abort it?" asked Agatha.

 

"Of course not!" Berenice exclaimed. "That'd be worse!"

 

"It's the father we blame, Agatha." Galen added. "Your child has nothing to do with it...but whether you want to keep it or not is your choice."

 

"...Even though...the father is a monster," Agatha started, "even now...I still love it...and I still want it!"

 

Her parents smiled at her before they hugged her.

 

"That's what we thought," spoke Galen.

 

"We'll support you and your child however we can," Berenice added.

 

"Thank you, Mom, Dad," replied Agatha. "I love you, both."

 

"And we love you, Agatha." replied Galen. "Always remember that."

 

"I will." Agatha smiled.

 

*****Nine months later*****

 

"Waaaahh~!!! Waaaaaaahhh~!!!"

 

"My sweet boy. My little Kouichi."

 

Agatha was lying in a hospital bed...holding a crying baby boy in her arms.

 

Galen, Berenice, and the rest of the family were also there.

 

"Nine months of depression, cravings, and fatigue," Galen remarked, "but hey...they were worth it to bring this handsome little guy into the world."

 

"Of course," agreed Berenice. "It was the same when Agatha was born."

 

   Agatha chuckled while she held her son; Kouichi glanced up at his mother and he smiled. He had the same eyes as her; Agatha smiled as Kouichi cooed and held her pinkie finger.

 

"I'll protect you, Kouichi," said Agatha. "I'll always protect you."

 

Kouichi and Agatha's family all smiled; and from then on, Agatha and Kouichi lived happily together.

 

So ends the tale of the woman and the monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kouichi was the only good thing to come out of his parents' union.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while, now. About how Agatha meets and falls in love with Orochimaru, how her whole family was against her marrying the S.O.B., and how she steadily begins to see him for the monster that he really is.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this.


End file.
